NUESTRO AMOR SE HA VUELTO AYER
by KuMiKo Kou
Summary: Seiya sintió como si un balde de agua helada hubiera sido vaciado sobre el, no podía creer lo que acaba de escuchar, todo debía ser una broma del destino. La había perdido y ya no podía hacer nada para recuperarla, pero sentía como si algo dentro de el se


_Hola!!!_

_Primero que nada siento haberme ausentando pero estaba de vacaciones en lugar lejos de la tecnología… pero ahora finalmente estoy de regreso, con esta nueva locura que espero les guste._

_Con dedicación especial para todas aquellas que me han seguido a lo largo de mi corta trayectoria por esta pagina… _

* * *

_**NUESTRO AMOR SE HA VUELTO AYER…**_

Serena nació en un pequeño pueblo en la isla San Gabriel, el paisaje de aquella paradisiaca playa era tan rustico como pintoresco, por las mañanas se disfrutaba de la brisa del mar y el sonido de los pescadores que salían a pescar en busca del sustento para sus familias.

La rubia había crecido solamente al lado de su madre pero teniendo un contacto frecuente con su padre que vivía en la ciudad de New York. Su familia se había separado cuando ella tenía casi cuatro años de edad y desde entonces su padre se había vuelto a casar con una mujer de nombre Michiru, lo más raro de todo es que sus padres se llevaban muy bien desde la separación, se podría decir que eran los mejores amigos por irónico que pudiera resultar todo eso, su padre y su mujer visitaban aquel hermoso pueblo cada año durante las épocas navideñas por lo cual la relación que existía entre Serena y Michiru era muy buena.

La vida en aquel lugar se llevaba tan tranquilamente que pocas veces ocurría algún escándalo en los alrededores, Serena asistía a la única escuela preparatoria de aquel lugar, había crecido siendo amiga de los pocos jóvenes de su edad, entre ellos se encontraban los cuatro hermanos Kou Taiki, Yaten, Seiya y Lita quienes vivían solamente con su padre después de haber perdido a su madre cuando eran muy pequeños, las hermanas Tomoe Ami y Hotaru que eran hijas del único medico de aquel lugar y por ultimo se encontraban los hermanos Tenoh Mina, Haruka y Ace quienes eran hijos del presidente municipal por lo tanto los mejor acomodados económicamente en toda la isla.

Pero a pesar que querer mucho a todos sus amigos, Seiya y ella tenían una conexión más especial, muy a menudo ambos se fugaban las clases para irse a nadar al rió que desembocaba en el océano, o simplemente paseaban alrededor de la playa buscando caracoles como un par de niños pequeños.

Ambos disfrutaban quedarse recostados en la arena a la orilla del rió escuchando el susurro del viento al pasar por las copas de los árboles. Se podía decir que Seiya era el mejor amigo de Serena y viceversa, él conocía cada gesto en el rostro de la rubia así como ella conocía los suyos.

Pero siempre ocurren cosas que cambian el destino de nuestra vida y eso fue lo que ocurrió en la vida de Serena durante el verano del año 2007. En aquellas vacaciones apareció la prima política de los Tenoh, su nombre era Rei Hino, quien venía de la ciudad de Los Ángeles por lo tanto su forma de pensar y de actuar era totalmente diferente a la de cualquier muchacha de la isla.

Resultando un tanto irritante para Mina y las demás chicas que por más que intentaban tener una buena relación con ella simplemente imposible, pero convirtiéndose el mismo tiempo en el centro de atención de todos lo chicos de la isla debido a su estilo tan liberal, pero fue Seiya el más impresionado por la pelinegra.

………………………………………

_Ves, te conozco no sabes fingir,  
si ya tu formas parte de mi  
puedo ver lo que tus ojos callan._

………………………………………

Un domingo habían quedado de pasar el día entero en el río, habían quedado de encontrarse en la casa de Serena que era el lugar más cercano rumbo al río. Serena se puso un vestido muy sencillo sobre su traje de baño y se dispuso a esperar la llegada de sus amigos en el pórtico de su casa.

Las primeras en llegar fueron Ami y Hotaru quienes llegaron en compañía de Taiki, Yaten y Lita. Y cuando Serena estaba a punto de preguntar por el pelinegro apareció la camioneta de los hermanos Tenoh, de la cual se asomaba Mina saludándolos muy emocionada.

– **Pensamos que no llegarían nunca **– bromeo Serena mientras tomaba su sobrero y se ponía de pie para saludarlos.

– **Nos tardamos esperando a Rei pero no apareció por ningún lado **– contestó Haruka mientras cargaba a Hotaru para subirla a la parte trasera de la camioneta.

– **Que raro **– inquirió Lita al darse cuanta que Seiya tampoco había aparecido por ningún lado esa mañana.

– **Es vedad, donde esta Seiya **– pregunto Serena quien ya había notado la ausencia del pelinegro pero no había preguntado nada creyendo que llegaría con Haruka.

– **También salió temprano y como no apareció antes de venirnos pensamos que quizá ya estaría aquí **– explico Yaten recargándose en la camioneta, sin darle demasiada importancia

– **Ya veo **– murmuro la rubia.

Realmente le había sorprendido que Seiya los dejara colgados ya que el nunca había hecho algo parecido, pero prefirió no darle mucha importancia pues ya se las cobraría, aunque el hecho de que Rei tampoco hubiera llegado junto con los Tenoh la intrigaba.

Pasaron un día muy agradable, el lugar era el más hermoso de toda la isla y lo mejor de todo era que al estar dentro de los terrenos de la familia de Serena nadie se paraba por ahí. Pero a pesar de que la rubia estaba rodeada de sus amigos no se había divertido tanto como los otros, la ausencia de Seiya se hizo presente a cada momento y por primera vez se dio cuenta que había estado tantos años al lado del pelinegro que si el no estaba ella simplemente no era la misma, era como si le faltara su otra mitad.

Al final del día todos se quedaron disfrutando de la puesta de sol en el malecón de la isla, hablando sobre el próximo cumpleaños de Serena que sería en muy pocos días y como cada año la rubia organizaría una fiesta para celebrarlo. Mientras todos se divertían dando sugerencias para la fiesta apareció Seiya acompañado por Rei, cosa que no los tomo por sorpresa por que era obvio que al no haber aparecido ninguno de los dos en todo el día significaba que estaban juntos. Pero verlos tomados de la mano si sorprendió a más de uno especialmente a Serena.

– **Vaya hasta que te apareces **– reclamo Yaten mientras se acercaba hasta Mina y la rodeaba por la cintura.

– **Estuvimos esperándolos, por lo menos pudieron haber avisado que no irían **– lo apoyó Haruka. El había sido el único capaz de notar que Serena había estado muy rara todo el día.

– **Lo sentimos **– se disculpo Seiya con una sonrisa que intensificaba el brillo de sus Zafiro y que solo Serena fue capaz de notar.

– **Pero les tenemos una sorpresa **– sonrió Rei, mirando de reojo a Serena que simplemente se había quedado cayada y tomando del brazo al pelinegro.

– **Que sucede **– pregunto Ace.

– **Pues lo que sucede es que Seiya y yo ya somos novios **– sonrió la morena para finalmente besar al pelinegro ante todos.

Nadie dijo nada pues la noticia realmente los había tomado por sorpresa, la mayoría del grupo siempre se imagino que la amistad que había entre Serena y Seiya terminaría en un bonito romance.

– **Muchas felicidades **– fue Serena la primera en romper el silencio que se había formado, la rubia pensaba que su obligación como amiga de Seiya era apoyarlo en todo aún cuando la notica no había sido de su total agrado.

– **Bombón, sabia que te pondrías feliz por mi **– le agradeció el pelinegro abrazándola sin siquiera imaginarse que apoyarlo le había costado más de lo que nunca se hubiera imaginado.

Serena sintió que las lágrimas querían escapar de sus ojos y deseo salir corriendo en ese momento de aquel lugar, pero en lugar de eso se quedo ahí sin poder moverse hasta que sintió el brazo de Haruka rodeándola como señal de apoyo cosa que agradeció infinitamente.

La nueva pareja se quedó con ellos un rato y después se despidieron argumentando que querían un poco de privacidad.

– **Serena éstas bien **– le pregunto Ami al ver como la rubia se había quedado callada mirando en la dirección por la que Seiya y Rei habían desaparecido minutos atrás.

– **Si, es solo que estoy un poco cansada **– sonrió débilmente poniéndose de pie y estirándose – **Creo que es hora de irme a casa, mi papá quedo de llamar esta noche y me gustaría hablar con el **– explico la rubia mientras tomaba sus cosas.

– **Yo te llevo **– se ofreció Haruka poniéndose de pie con clara intención de acompañarla hasta su casa.

– **No gracias, prefiero caminar un poco **– se negó la rubia son una sonrisa fugaz, pues lo único que quería en ese momento era estar sola ya que sentía tantas ganas de echarse a llorar y no quería que nadie la viera, pues sabía que le preguntarían el por que de su llanto y ni siquiera ella conocía la respuesta a esa pregunta. Se despidió de todos dejándolos un poco preocupados por su actitud y se alejo por el camino que iba a su casa.

Mientras iba caminando las imágenes de Seiya besando a Rei pasaron por su cabeza y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas.

– **Pero que me esta pasando, debería sentirme feliz por el pero la verdad es que no lo estoy **– habló la rubia para si misma – **No debo ponerme así el hecho de que Seiya tenga novia no significa que vaya dejar de quererme… o si **– inquirió la rubia mirando el hermoso cielo estrellado sobre ella mientras escuchaba el sonido de las olas reventar sobre la arena.

………………………………………

_Que paso cuando fue que la flor se seco._

_Cuando fue que dijiste que no,  
y cambiaste de rumbo el destino. _

……………………………………

Pasaron varios días después de aquella noche en el malecón y durante todo ese tiempo Seiya se había alejado de sus amigos especialmente de Serena ya que pasaba la mayor parte de su tiempo libre acompañado por Rei.

Y aunque la rubia trataba de aparentar que no le afectaba la separación que había entre ellos no podía engañar a sus amigos, simplemente no era la misma su mirada había perdido la luz y su sonrisa estaba cada día más apagada, pasaba la mayor parte del día encerrada en su cuarto pensando por que sentía tanto coraje y rabia cada vez que Seiya besaba a su novia frente a ella si solamente eran amigos.

……………………………………

_Como explicarte que me muero por ti  
Que sigues siendo el universo para mí_

……………………………………

A pesar de que Serena había intentado cancelar su fiesta de cumpleaños sus amigos no se lo permitieron, y cuando menos se dio cuenta todo en el patio de su casa estaba preparado mientras ella se ponía el hermoso vestido que su madre había confeccionado para ella como lo hacía cada año. Sus invitados fueron llegando y en muy poco tiempo la casa estuvo llena de conocidos y de todos sus amigos, pero había algo en especial que Serena esperaba más que cualquier otra cosa y eso era poder escuchar cantar a Seiya como lo hacía cada año

Una vez que Serena estuvo totalmente arreglada bajo para encontrarse con sus amigos, quienes la felicitaron y le entregaron sus regalos, pero le sorprendió no ver a Seiya por ningún lado y fue Taiki el que contesto a su pregunta sin siquiera haberla formulado.

– **Seiya no estaba en casa cuando salimos, seguramente se aparecerá más tarde **– intento aminarla, pero la verdad era que no estaba seguro si Seiya se aparecería al final de cuentas no lo habían visto en todo el día y desde que andaba con Rei parecía perdido entre las nubes.

– **Estoy segura de que no tardara **– sonrió Serena, pero en su mirada se pudo ver un dejo de tristeza que inútilmente trato de ocultar

– **Si… vamos a bailar **– grito Lita jalando a la rubia, seguida por Mina y Hotaru mientras los demás se quedaron sentados en la mesa observando la insistencia en la que Serena volteaba hacia la puerta

– **Por que no vas a buscarlo **– le dijo Taiki a Yaten, pues algo le decía que su hermano había olvidado completamente que la fiesta sería ese día.

– **No… lo mejor es esperar a que nuestro hermano se de cuenta del error que esta cometiendo **– habló Yaten mientras tomaba su vaso de ponche y le daba un trago.

– **Tal vez tengas razón pero… no me gusta verla triste **– agregó el castaño mirando a su amiga bailando con Haruka.

Pasaron las horas y Seiya no apareció en ningún momento, cuando se marcho el ultimo de los invitados quedando solamente Serena y sus amigos la rubia finalmente se soltó en llanto, se sentía tan triste que no había podido contener más sus lágrimas.

Haruka se acerco hasta ella y la abrazo dejando que se desahogara entre su pecho, al cabo de un rato las lágrimas casaron y se separo del rubia, se limpio el rostro y trato de sonreír un poco.

– **Lo siento mucho, no debí ponerme así… pero últimamente me he sentido un poco sensible. Además estoy segura de que Seiya tiene una buena excusa, pero no quiero escucharla **– lo ultimo lo dijo mirando el cielo estrellado sobre ella. Seiya la había lastimado, tal vez inconscientemente pero lo había hecho.

……………………………………

_Dime.  
Como vas a despertar en brazos de otro hombre.  
Como vas a amanecer con otra mujer. _

……………………………………

Al día siguiente Serena no quiso salir de su habitación argumentando que estaba muy cansada, había pasado todo el día pensando la propuesta que le había hecho su papá días atrás la cual había prometido reconsiderar, pero la única razón que tenía para declinarla ya no existía. Cerca de las tres de la tarde busco a su mamá en cocina, estuvo hablando con ella cerca de dos horas sobre la decisión que había tomado.

Y a pesar de que al principio la Sra. Ikuko no estuvo muy convencida y trato de hacerla reconsiderar, pensó que tal vez era lo mejor si era lo que su hija quería, pero no podía evitar sentirse triste ya que la rubia era su única compañía. Horas más tarde su mamá tomó el teléfono y comenzó a marcar un número ya conocido por ella.

………………………………………

_Si juramos amarnos un día hasta el último instante.  
Mi vida no termino de creer. _

………………………………………

Mientras tanto en la casa de los hermanos Kou, Yaten y Taiki se encontraban en el jardín mientras que Lita había ido a buscar un poco de limonada. Los dos estaban platicando sobre el comportamiento de su hermano cuando el pelinegro apareció frente a ellos.

– **Muy bien espero que tengas una muy buena escusa **– hablo el peliplateado sorprendiendo a Seiya.

– **De que hablas **– pregunto el pelinegro que al ver la expresión de enojos en sus hermanos supo que había hecho algo muy malo.

– **Serena estaba muy triste ayer, sinceramente nunca pensé que olvidarías algo como eso… no se supone que ella es tu mejor amiga **– hablo el castaño poniéndose frente al pelinegro. Serena era su amiga también y no les había parecido verla llorar en un día que se suponía debería estar feliz.

– **No se supone, mi mejor amiga… y ella lo sabe **– se defendió un poco molesto por la actitud de sus hermanos ya que no recordaba haber hecho nada.

– **Pues si Serena lo pensaba creo que tal vez lo ha reconsiderado después de todo fue su cumpleaños el que olvidaste **– añadió Lita quien había escuchado la conversación que sus hermanos sostenían

– **Su fiesta… maldición, lo olvide por completo **– susurro Seiya más para si mismo que para sus hermanos, pensando que haría para disculparse por semejante estupidez cometida por un momento de calentura entre el y Rei.

Sin decir nada salió corriendo a la casa de la rubia con la esperanza de que ella quisiera recibirlo, una vez que estuvo ahí toco la puerta varias veces hasta que apareció la mamá de Serena.

– **Buenas tardes, se encuentra Serena **– pregunto el pelinegro un poco temeroso de la respuesta que recibiría – **Lo siento mucho pero ella esta dormida, dijo que no sentía muy bien… **– la disculpó su mamá siendo que Serena estaba en el jardín leyendo el libro que le había regalado Taiki simplemente había dicho que si el iba a buscarla le inventara cualquier cosa por que no quería verlo en ese momento – **Esta bien, podría decirle que vine a buscarla **– pidió el pelinegro sabiendo que tal vez ella ha no había querido recibirlo.

Regreso a su casa pensando como era que había dejado que una fecha tan especial se borrara de su cabeza, se sentía terriblemente mal, pero sabía que si Serena estaba enojada con el se lo tenía merecido después de todo le había fallado como amigo.

Los días posteriores Seiya intento hablar con la rubia en varias ocasiones pero Serena siempre encontraba una escusa para no escucharlo, a pesar de muchas veces salían todos juntos a pasear ya fuera al rió o a la playa. Además de que Rei siempre estaba con el.

Una tarde después de haber pasado todo el día en la playa, Serena se acerco hasta el pelinegro cuando Rei estaba terminado de vestirse ayudada por Mina.

– **Seiya, crees que mañana podamos ir a pasear, me gustaría que hiciéramos algo juntos antes de regresar a clases **– pregunto la rubia mientras se sentaba en la arena al lado del pelinegro.

– **Bombón, me encantaría ir pero quede con Rei para montar a caballo **– se disculpo el pelinegro.

– **No importa será en otra ocasión **– sonrió la rubia, estaba a punto de levantarse cuando Seiya la sujeto del brazo para evitarlo.

– **Siento mucho lo de tu fiesta, no se como pude olvidarlo… por favor perdóname **– se disculpo el pelinegro mientras sacaba de su mochila una pequeño paquete con envoltura de regalo y se lo ofreció con una sonrisa.

– **No necesitabas comprar algo solo por que te sentías culpable, te perdono por que somos amigos **– le dijo la rubia mientras se levantaba y se alejaba dejándolo sorprendido, pero el pelinegro sabía que ella tenía razón había comprado aquel obsequio buscando que ella lo perdonara, y por primera vez se sintió lejos de quien fuera su mejor amiga y la sensación no le gusto. Sintió una punzada en su corazón que no fue capaz de explicarse y tuvo miedo de perderla.

………………………………………

_Que nuestro amor se ha vuelto ayer.  
Nuestro amor se ha vuelto ayer._

………………………………………

A la mañana siguiente la rubia y su mamá salieron muy temprano rumbo al lugar donde el único helicóptero de la isla estaría esperándolas, mientras la rubia observaba con detalle el pueblo que seguramente no vería en mucho tiempo una lágrima escapo de sus ojos pero sabía que era lo mejor para ella, tal vez algún día podría volver entonces cuando ese día llegara podría quedarse para siempre en su hermosa isla al lado de la gente que quería.

Sonrió al pensar que quizá era tonto que actuar de esa manera pero su corazón se rompía cada vez que lo veía besando a Rei y sabía que de quedarse cerca terminaría rompiéndose por completo. Se había dado cuenta lo amaba pero ya era muy tarde, el se había enamorado de otra que no era ella.

En poco tiempo se encontraba volando sobre la hermosa isla, pudo ver el rió en el que tantas veces disfrutó al lado de sus amigos y después lo único que había bajo ella era el mar, recargó la frente sobre la ventanilla y lloró amargamente deseando que el amor que recién había descubierto por Seiya desapareciera pronto para poder volver.

…………………………………………

_No hay manera, no quieres hablar  
nos dejamos vencer sin luchar._

…………………………………………

Mientras tanto en la casa de la familia Kou, Yaten y Seiya estaban a mitad de una discusión muy acalorada donde el tema principal era Rei, el peliplateado estaba harto de ver a su hermano comportarse como un estúpido gracias a la morena.

– **No puedo creer que esa mujer te haya cambiado tanto **– grito Yaten – **Solo contéstame una cosa en verdad la quieres **– la pregunta del peliplateado tomo por sorpresa al pelinegro ya que no sabía que contestar, se la pasaba bien al lado de Rei pero no estaba seguro de quererla.

Yaten al ver como se había quedado callado decido dar por terminada aquella discusión.

– **Solo espero que cuando te des cuenta de tus verdaderos sentimientos no sea demasiado tarde **– finalizo dándole la espalda, el peliplateado conocía perfectamente a su hermano y sabia que solo estaba deslumbrado por la morena, ya que el brillo que había en los ojos del pelinegro cuando hablaba de Serena no podía ser otra cosa que amor

– **De que estas hablando **– grito Seiya al ver a su hermano alejarse, no entendía por que sus hermanos se comportaban de esa manera después de todo Rei solo era su novia y nada tenía por que cambiar solo por un rato de diversión.

Seiya estaba por seguir a Yaten cuando el teléfono comenzó a sonar, Lita salió de la cocina para contestar mientras sus hermanos la miraban detenidamente, la escucharon cruzar un par de palabras y finalmente colgar.

– **Era Haruka… dijo que necesita hablar con nosotros en este momento, parece que es importantes **– le explico dejando el delantal que llevaba puesto sobre la mesa.

En poco tiempo todos se encontraban reunidos en la plaza del pueblo, pero la ausencia de la rubia llamo la atención del pelinegro.

– **Y mi bombón… **– pregunto el pelinegro que ya comenzaba a preocuparse por la rubia al ver como Mina sollozaba en los brazos de Ami.

– **Se fue **– contesto el rubio entregándole a Taiki una carta.

– **Como que se fue **– interrumpió el pelinegro, mirando a Haruka en busca de una explicación.

– **Léela en voz alta es para todos nosotros **– hablo el rubio ignorando al pelinegro.

El castaño comenzó a leer mientras todos lo escuchaban atentamente en silencio.

_**Hola amigos…**_

_**Se que dejar una carta es no es lo mejor que pude hacer pero las despedidas nuca han sido mi fuerte y ustedes lo saben, lamento no haberles contado de mis planes desde el primer momento pero era muy difícil explicar el motivo que me llevo a tomar esta decisión ya que ni yo misma me explico que fue lo que cambio dentro de mi y lo raro es que no busco entender todos estos sentimientos si no que quiero dejarlos atrás después de todo era mejor cuando no estaba consiente de ellos.**_

_**A partir de hoy comenzare a vivir con mi padre, se que es un poco tonto escapar de todo en vez de enfrentarme a lo que estuvo dando vueltas en mi cabeza durante las ultimas semanas, pero creo que es lo mejor para mi… **_

_**Cuídense mucho y recuerden que los quiero mucho a todos, por cierto no se preocupen por mi tratare de escribirles seguido, se que me entenderán y espero volver a verlos pronto, después de todo ustedes forman parte de mi.**_

_**Los quiere Serena… **_

De pronto algo en paso Seiya se sintió completamente desesperado, no entendía que había pasado pero saberla lejos había provocado un sentimiento de dolor y angustia dentro de él.

Sin decir nada salió corriendo y cuando menos se dio cuenta estaba frente al mar, el mismo mar que tantas veces había contemplado al lado de la rubia y que ahora se había convertido en la barrera que lo separaba de su Bombón, tomo un puño de arena y la arrojo al agua con furia para terminar por dejarse caer hincado sobre la arena, la realidad era que había sido el quien la alejara de su lado, y lo sabía, recordó las veces que fingió no darse cuenta de que la mirada de Serena no era la misma argumentando que solo era su imaginación y diciéndose así mismo que nada había cambiado, vino a su mente aquella tarde cuando ella le pidió que pasara el día con ella como solían hacerlo desde que eran niños y la desilusión en su rostro cuando el dijo que saldría con Rei, golpeo la arena con furia sabiéndose el culpable de su propio dolor.

El pelinegro no se percato que detrás de el estaban todos sus amigos, aquellos que siempre conocieron el amor que existían entre el y Serena, del cual tontamente eran ellos dos los único que no se habían dado cuenta, ya que lo habían escondido en el único lugar donde no podrían encontrarlo… su amistad.

…………………………………………

_Tú lloras y lloras y lloras un sueño que fue,  
tan perfecto, tan dulce y real,  
que parece un delirio el final,  
mientras tu alma se va sin aviso._

…………………………………………

Serena llego a la casa de su padre cuando la noche había caído, Michiru estaba realmente emocionada de tener a la rubia en su casa, le mostró la habitación que había decorado especialmente para ella y la dejó que se instalara mientras terminaba de preparar la cena.

La rubia miro por la ventana dándose cuenta de que realmente ya no estaba en su isla, dio un suspiro y comenzó a desempacar deseando conseguir lo que había salido a buscar, en la mesa de noche junto a su cama coloco la fotografía de su mama y también la foto de todos sus amigos, la observo detenidamente hasta encontrarse con un par de zafiros y una lágrima solitaria resbalo por su mejilla.

– **Serena, la cena ya esta lista… por cierto tengo un par de invitados que quiero que conozcas estoy segura que te llevaras muy bien con ellos **– le dijo Michiru al otro lado de la puerta interrumpiendo sus pensamientos

– **Está bien **– contesto Serena mientras se arreglaba un poco el cabello frente al espejo para bajar a cenar, realmente no tenía mucha hambre pero estaba segura que la peliazul se había esforzado en esa cena.

– **En cuanto estés lista baja **– grito Michiru mientras se alejaba.

Después de varios minutos Serena bajo a la estancia donde se encontró con un par de jóvenes que le regalaron una sonrisa en cuanto la vieron.

– **Serena, déjame presentarte a mis sobrinos, ellos son Diamante y Zafiro Black… **– sonrió Michiru señalando a dos jóvenes que se pusieron de pie en cuanto la vieron y la saludaron con una encantadora sonrisa, especialmente el peliazul que no le despegaba la mirada.

………………………………………

_Como explicarte lo que siento por ti  
Que sigues siendo el universo para mí_

………………………………………

Habían pasado dos años desde que Serena había dejado la isla, durante todo ese tiempo había estado en contacto frecuente con todos sus amigos quienes le contaban en cada carta lo mucho que la extrañaban y le contaba todo lo que sucedía en sus vidas.

Sabía por medio de sus amigos que al poco tiempo que ella dejo la isla Seiya termino su relación con Rei, pero que después tuvo que volver al lado de la morena por que estaba embarazada, esa fue la ultima cosa que supo de él ya que les había pedido no volvieran a hablarle sobre el, pensando era lo mejor para ella.

Y ahora estaba en un barco con rumbo al lugar que la había visto nacer veinte años atrás, finalmente regresaría, pero el motivo por el cual regresaba no era lo que había deseado ya que no podría quedarse para siempre, solamente viajaba hasta la isla de San Gabriel para comunicarle a su mamá y a sus amigos que se casaría en pocos meses.

Pero al contrarío de lo que todos podían llegar a pensar, ella no se casaba por amor… aunque era verdad que le tenía cariño a su prometido no lo amaba. La razón que la había llevado a aceptar a Zafiro Black como su esposo era por que el peliazul estaba enfermo y le había pedido que pasara a su lado lo poco aun le quedaba de vida, y esto solo ellos dos lo sabían.

……………………………………………

_Dime.  
Como voy a despertar en brazos de otro hombre.  
Como voy a amanecer con otra mujer._

……………………………………………

Serena se encontraba en la cubierta donde ya se podía observar la isla a lo lejos, sonrío al imaginar volver a ver todos sus amigos y a su mamá, pero no sabía como actuaría frente a Seiya, pues a pesar que con el tiempo aprendió a sobrellevar su dolor no había podido olvidarlo, su amor por el pelinegro sería algo que guardaría solo para ella, pero ahora estaba dispuesta entregarle su vida al peliazul.

Sintió un cálido brazo rodear su espalda y cerró los ojos sintiendo la brisa salada sobre su rostro.

– **En que piensas princesa **– pregunto Zafiro atrayéndola contra su cuerpo. Y sonrió un poco al observar el anillo de compromiso que le había dado sintiéndose el hombre más feliz del mundo por tenerla a su lado.

– **Estoy un poco nerviosa por volver, he estado lejos tanto tiempo **– susurro la rubia correspondiéndole al abrazo.

– **No tienes por que estarlo, además me tienes a mi **– le dijo al oído para después besar su frente y observar el horizonte frente a ellos.

Zafiro sabía que ella no lo amaba, pero sabía que lo quería y estaba dispuesto a luchar por su amor el poco tiempo que aún le quedaba de vida. Nadie en su familia estaba enterado de su enfermedad, no quería que se preocuparan por el. Al principio pensó que podría hacerlo solo pero simplemente era una carga demasiado pesada y finalmente un tarde después de haber paseado con la rubia en una hermoso parque de la ciudad le confeso que tenía solo unos cuantos años de vida y eso si el tratamiento funcionaba favorablemente. Fue esa tarde donde lloro por primera vez como no lo había hecho desde que era un niño, la abrazo y le pidió que se quedara a su lado… que fuera su esposa.

Y días después estaban hablando con Michiru y el padre de Serena sobre sus planes de boda y ahora se encontraban viajando a la isla de San Gabriel para comunicarle la misma noticia a su futura suegra.

……………………………………………

_Si jamás en la vida, habrá alguien que me haga olvidarte.  
Termino y no termino de creer.  
Nuestro amor se ha vuelto..._

……………………………………………

Horas más tarde la rubia y Zafiro se encontraban en el puerto donde Ikuko había quedado de recogerlos, pero el barco había llegado un poco antes de lo previsto por lo que ambos se sentaron en el malecón del puerto a esperarla disfrutando de una alegre conversación.

– **Es hermoso **– murmuro Zafiro mirando la desembocadura de un rio sobre el mar. Captando la atención de la rubia.

– **Lo se, no tienes idea como extrañe este lugar **– sonrió la rubia, revelándole por primera vez lo mucho que había añorado estar de regreso. Desvió la mirada hacia el camino y finalmente vio a su madre caminar hacia ella.

– **¡¡¡Mamá!!! **– grito la rubia corriendo a los brazos de Ikuko quien lloraba de la emoción.

– **Serena, hija no sabes cuanto te he extrañado **– lloró la mujer sin soltar el abrazo de su hija, en los últimos dos años solo la había visto una sola vez que viajo a New York para pasar las fiestas navideñas. Pero la soltó en el momento que Zafiro se aproximo hasta ellas sonriendo dulcemente – **Hija, no piensas presentarme a este joven tan apuesto **– sonrió Ikuko mirando a Serena quien se sonrojo un poco.

– **Si, el es Zafiro Back… mi prometido **– lo presentó manteniendo la mirada baja, tratando de esconder el rubor en sus mejillas.

– **Tu prometido… **– titubeo la mujer muy sorprendida ya que había hablado con su hija apenas un par de días atrás y no le había dicho nada sobre sus planes.

– **Mucho gusto Sra., disculpe que no le hayamos dicho nada antes pero queríamos hacerlo en persona y hasta ahora pudimos viajar **– le explico mientras la saludaba.

– **Pues vaya que me he llevado una sorpresa, pero me da gusto que mi hija este feliz **– sonrió Ikuko, le alegraba saber que la razón que la había alejado de su lado había desaparecido al verla al lado del peliazul.

………………………………………

_Si pudiera ahogar esta melancolía  
Regresar atrás cuando eras solo mía  
Ay, que no daría por tu corazón_

………………………………………

Mientras viajaban en la camioneta de su madre, Serena veía pasar todos los lugares que había añorado por tanto tiempo, sonrió un poco al pasar por la plaza y recordar todas la veces que se reunía con sus amigos en ese mismo lugar.

Una sombra se cruzo por sus celestes cuando la imagen de Seiya al lado de Rei aparecieron por su cabeza, entonces pensó que en ese momento el pelinegro seguramente estaría casado y tendría una hermosa familia. Después de todo, los últimos años no había hecho más que imaginarse que pasó después de que Rei confesó su embarazo ya que sus amigos habían cumplido lo que les pidió y no lo habían vuelto a mencionar en ninguna de sus cartas y ella tampoco lo mencionaba a él.

Sintió como Zafiro la tomaba de la mano logrando hacerla volver a la realidad, giro el rostro para encontrarse con el peliazul quien e sonrió recordándole cual era la razón por la que estaban ahí. Recargo su cabeza en su hombro como lo hacía siempre que necesitaba saber que no estaba sola, habían sido amigos tanto tiempo que su presencia la reconfortaba y sabía que lo necesitaba a su lado para reunir el valor suficiente para encontrarse con Seiya otra vez.

……………………………………

_Como vas a despertar en brazos de otro hombre.  
Como vas a amanecer con otra mujer._

……………………………………

Minutos más tarde la camioneta se detuvo frente a la casa que había sido su hogar durante la mayor parte de su vida, el peliazul se encargo de bajar el equipaje mientras Serena observaba cada detalle de su casa, todo estaba exactamente como la ultima vez que había esto ahí. Dio un suspiro y dibujo una sonrisa en su rostro, se había propuesto formar una vida al lado de Zafiro y eso era justamente lo que haría.

– **Bienvenido a mi casa Zaf **– le dijo mientras se acerba a él, Zafiro la tomo de la mano y entraron a la casa siguiendo a Ikuko que se había adelantado para abrir la puerta.

En el momento que cruzaron el umbral de la sala la rubia fue atrapada por los brazos de todos sus amigos, cuando finalmente la liberaron pudo observar como el lugar estaba lleno de globos y había un enorme paste sobre la mesa. Sin poder hacer nada por evitarlo las lágrimas corrieron por sus mejillas y aunque trato de limpiarlas no lo consiguió con mucho existo.

– **No llores preciosa **– la reconforto Haruka mientras le regalaba una sonrisa y la abrazaba fraternalmente como siempre solía hacerlo cuando la veía llorar cuando eran niños.

– **Haru, te extrañe tanto… la verdad es que los extrañe a todos **– balbuceo dejando se envolver por el rubio y mirando las sonrisas de sus amigos.

– **Pues estábamos comenzado a creer que no era así ya que tardaste mucho en volver **– bromeo Yaten, pasando sus manos detrás de su cabeza.

– **Bombón… volviste **– interrumpió una voz detrás de ellos, pero Serena no necesitaba ver de donde provenía, sabia perfectamente que se trataba de Seiya, sintió su corazón palpitar tan deprisa que por un momento pensó que se saldría de su pecho.

Seiya apareció frente a ella con una sonrisa, y entonces lo supo nada había cambiado a pesar de haber intentado dejarlo atrás simplemente había sido imposible y ahora que lo tenía frente a ella lo único que deseaba era correr a sus brazos y decirle que lo amaba. Pero era demasiado tarde, había hecho una promesa y él tal vez era muy feliz con su familia.

– **Princesa… no vas a presentar a tus amigos **– hablo el peliazul mientras la rodeaba por la cintura, tratando de aligerar el ambiente que se había tornado un poco tenso. El conocía la historia que había entre Serena y Seiya pero no temía perderla.

– **Por supuesto que si… **– sonrió Serena un poco nerviosa ante la mirada de Seiya que veía como el peliazul la abrazaba –** Ellos son Mina, Ace y Haruka Tenoh; Ami y Hotaru Tomoe; y Lita, Yaten, Taiki… y Seiya Kou **– le indico señalándolos respectivamente – **El es Zafiro Black, sobrino de Michiru y también mi prometido **– le dijo con un ligero sonrojo en sus mejillas y mostrándoles la mano en la que brillaba la sortija que Zafiro le había entregado tres meses atrás.

Seiya sintió como si un balde de agua helada hubiera sido vaciado sobre el, no podía creer lo que acaba de escuchar, todo debía ser una broma del destino. La había perdido y ya no podía hacer nada para recuperarla, pero sentía como si algo dentro de el se partiera en mil pedazos. La había esperado fervientemente por dos años para decirle que la amaba y para pedirle perdón por no haber sido capaz de darse cuenta antes de cometer tantas estupideces en su vida. Que se había dado cuenta que ella era la única mujer con la que quería pasar el resto de su vida, pero ya era demasiado tarde para hacerlo.

Entonces el recuerdo que aquella pelea en la que Yaten le había dicho que quizá cuando se diera cuenta de sus sentimientos ya sería demasiado tarde, volvió a su cabeza. Quería salir de ese lugar pero su cuerpo no le respondía, por su cabeza paso cada momento al lado de Serena y maldijo a si mismo por no haber sido capaz de darse cuenta que cuando estaba juntos el mundo desaparecía, que con una sola sonrisa de la rubia podía hacerlo sentir mejor cuando algo lo tenía preocupado o estaba triste.

…………………………………

_Si juramos amarnos un día hasta el último instante.  
Mi vida no termino de creer._

…………………………………

Los gritos de las chicas lo regresaron al mundo real y entonces sus zafiros se cruzaron con los celestes de la rubia. Sabía que su deber como "amigo" era apoyarla como un día ella lo apoyo a el cuando inicio su relación con Rei, y por primera vez comprendió el por que de aquella triste mirada que se formo en los celestes de su amiga. En ese entonces ella se había dado cuenta que no solo se trataba de una amistad y prefirió hacerse aun lado. Apretó sus puños al saberse merecedor de aquella agonía que estaba viviendo, pero los relajo al saberse perdedor.

– **Muchas felicidades, en verdad espero que seas muy feliz **– dijo finalmente sintiendo como aquellas palabras le dolían más que nada.

– **Gracias **– asintió la rubia aferrándose a la mano de Zafiro y repitiéndose a si misma que debía desconectar todos sus sentimientos por Seiya y así evitar la necesitad de besarlo y gritarle que lo amaba.

…………………………………………

_Que nuestro amor se ha vuelto ayer.  
Nuestro amor se ha vuelto..._

…………………………………………

Desde aquel día Serena y Seiya no se habían vuelto a encontrar, ya que Seiya trataba de evitar encontrase con ella, pues no estaba seguro de poder contenerse a besarla en cuanto la tuviera frente a el.

Por otro lado Serena se había enterado por Mina y Lita que Rei y Seiya no se habían casado y que lo del bebe había sido una mentira para obligar al pelinegro a quedarse con ella y que finalmente la pelinegra había dejado la isla cinco meses después de ella. Cuando la rubia se entero sintió como si la vida se hubiera le hubiera jugado una broma, y no puedo evitar preguntarse que hubiera pasado si ella se hubiera enterado antes y no ahora que ya era demasiado tarde para ellos, pero después se dio cuenta que no conocía los sentimientos de Seiya .Tal vez el solo la consideraba como una amiga y quizá solo ella lo amaba.

………………………………………

_Nuestro amor se ha vuelto ayer.  
Nuestro amor se ha vuelto ayer..._

………………………………………

Una mañana antes del desayuno Serena decidió salir a caminar por los alrededores buscando tranquilizar su cabeza que durante los últimos días había sido un torbellino de emociones entremezcladas. Y sin darse cuenta llego al lugar que había sido testigo de las platicas entre Seiya y ella, era un pequeño paraje a la orilla del rio.

Sonrió melancólicamente y se sentó a la orilla del rió, el sol comenzaba a reflejarse en el agua formando hermosos destellos que iluminaban el rostro de la rubia, entonces pudo escuchar unos pasos acercarse a ella, se giro rápidamente para encontrarse con el pelinegro que estaba de pie tras ella.

– **Sigue siendo el lugar más hermoso de la isla… no es cierto **– habló el pelinegro con un deje de melancolía en su voz.

Sin esperar ninguna respuesta por parte de la rubia se sentó a su lado como en los viejos tiempos donde todo parecía carecer de importancia y nada perturbaba sus vidas. Dio un suspiro y se llevo las manos a la cabeza pasándolas ente sus cabellos.

– **Perdóname, me di cuenta demasiado tarde **– susurro sin atreverse a mirarla a los ojos.

– **¿Demasiado tarde? **– pregunto la rubia un poco confundida.

– **Si cuando me di cuenta que te amaba ya estabas muy lejos de mí y ahora que finalmente has regresado… **– pero se interrumpió a si mismo. Le dolía hablar sobre su compromiso con otro hombre que no era él.

– **Me amabas… **– balbuceo la rubia.

– **No, te sigo amando… y no se como hacer para dejarte ir **– hablo el pelinegro, sin percatarse de las lágrimas que comenzaban a formarse en los celestes de la rubia – **Dime… alguna vez me amaste **– pregunto volviendo la mirada por primera vez hacia ella.

Pero Serena se quedo callada, sentía un nudo en su garganta que le impedía contestarle, y una lágrima corrió por su mejilla. Seiya la limpio suavemente con el dorso de sus manos provocando que la rubia se estremeciera por el contacto.

– **No llores… **– susurro atrayéndola contra su cuerpo en un abrazo.

– **Seiya yo… ¿Por qué… porque ahora? **– lloró en el pecho de Seiya.

Acaricio su cabello rubio disfrutando de la cercanía de mujer con la cual había soñado tantas veces.

– **¿Lo amas…? **– cuestiono, le intrigaba saber por que lloraba si estaba por casarse con otro hombre, pero ella no respondió – **Necesito saber, ¿Lo amas? **– volvió a preguntar tomando su rostro entre sus manos.

– **Oh, Seiya te amo tanto, lo he hecho desde hace tanto tiempo… pero eso ya no importa prometí estar a su lado, Zafiro me necesita y no puedo dejarlo **– lloró la rubia sintiendo como su corazón se partía de dolor al saber que no podía estar con el hombre que amaba, y le dolía aún más saber que el también la amaba a ella.

– **No te entiendo, si me amas por que tienes que casarte… acaso estas embarazada **– inquirió sintiendo rabia de solo imaginarla en brazos de otro hombre.

– **Nunca he estado con ningún hombre, pero el motivo por el cual me voy a casar con Zafiro va más allá de eso… **– respondió separándose del pelinegro y poniéndose de pie con intención de marcharse.

De pronto los brazos de Seiya rodeaban su cintura y sintió que el mundo se desplomaba frente a ella – **No te vayas, quédate junto a mi… no me abandones, no otra vez **– le suplico mientras la desesperación se apoderaba de él.

Serena se giro entre sus brazos para quedar frente a el y sin decirle nada unió sus labios a los suyos olvidándose por un instante que su vida estaba atada a otra persona.

El beso tenía un sabor salado debido a las lágrimas de ambos que se fundían como lo habían hecho ya sus corazones. Serena se separo lentamente de él y limpio el rastro de agua en las mejillas de Seiya, le sonrió como solía hacerlo años atrás y le dio un beso fugaz antes de separarse del abrazo en el que la envolvían los brazos del pelinegro.

– **Mi corazón siempre te pertenecerá a ti… te amo **– finalizo y se alejo dejándolo tras de si, sintiendo como algo dentro de ella se moría de tristeza al saber que tal vez no volvería verlo nunca.

Mientras que Seiya la veía alejarse, reprimiendo su deseos por correr tras ella, pero sabía que no serviría de nada después de todo habían sido amigos por años nadie la conocía mejor que el. Sabía que una vez que ella tomaba una decisión nada ni nadie la haría desistir sobre ella, pero no por eso dejaba de dolerle verla partir a los brazos de otro hombre…

* * *

_Y bien que les pareció…_

_Se que quizá esperaban un final diferente pero quien sabe sin lo solicitan tal vez haga un epilogo… háganme saber si les gustaría ver que pasara después (después de todo Zafiro estaba enfermo)._

_Bueno pasando a otra cosa en unos días tendré listo el siguiente capitulo de "Una ángel en la obscuridad" así que no se desesperen._

_Ahora si nos vemos… _

_PD.- acepto criticas, comentarios, en fin lo quieran decirme…_

_Atte.- KuMiKo Kou_


End file.
